1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guiding shaft structure for a chain connector, in particular to one that has a guiding section of a guiding blot connecting to a passage of a black shaft to provide a secure connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connecting pin, as shown in FIG. 5, comprises a connecting element C and a guiding element D. The connecting element C has a through hole C1. The through hole C1 is provided with a stopping portion C2 at the center thereof and a locating section C3. The guiding element D has an insertion end D1 and a pin D2. The pin D2 is inserted and located in the locating section C3. This connection depends on merely the pin D2 and the locating section C3, which is very weak and may be shaken to loosen easily.
When the connecting element C is hammered, the connection of the pin D2 and the locating section C3 may be loosened, causing the locating section C3 to dislocate from a chain. When the insertion end D1 is inserted into a through hole of the chain, the insertion end D1 is flush with the inner wall of the through hole and the burr on the inner wall of the through hole may damage the inner wall, causing unstable connection of the connecting element C within the through hole of the chain.